1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a computer program product. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a computer program product having computer instructions recorded on a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such image capturing apparatuses are already known as, while the motion vector detected in the motion image compression section is less than a predetermined value, lowering the image capturing frame rate for the image capturing section by relatively lengthening the period of synchronization signals to be supplied to the image capturing section, and, while the motion vector is more than or equal to the predetermined value, raising the frame rate by relatively shortening the period of synchronization signals (e.g. Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200989